Diary of A Tiger Princess
by NEBSparky86
Summary: Kisa knows her destiny as one the Tiger Princesses.  Once the other Tiger Princess arrives, will things look up for Kisa
1. Chapter 1

This is a different approach to one of my stories I had been working on from the point of two people. This is going to be from one person's view instead of two. But it still has the same characters from Kaiou Chronicles. Please leave comments and reviews.

Diary of a Tiger Princess

Dear Diary,

Lately I've been having these weird dreams about someone else like me. Another girl with a tiger spirit within her body, but she looked older… physically I think. But I guess the thing both of us share is that both of us are bond to the tiger spirits inside us. It seems as if they sustain our lives. I really want to meet this person but I don't know how to meet her. The spirit within me tells me to wait and she would come to me when a dark shadow loomed over Sohma House.

I can't really be focused on my dreams as I am getting ready to go into middle school. I really hope that I can make friends at school. I just want them accept me for the kind of person I am and not because of my hair and eye color.

Well, I'm going to stop for the night and go to sleep. School starts tomorrow and want to try and make a good first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Today was horrible; the kids at school were quick to make fun of me because of my hair and my eye color. I tried to tell them I that couldn't help it that my hair and eye color were different from theirs. Despite my explanation, they still tease me. During lunch some of girls threw food that they hated at me. Some of the boys threw food at me and another one came up to me, took my lunch, slammed it in my face, grabbed me by my uniform and threw me in the trash. The other children laughed at me as I tried to get out. As I got out of the trash can some of the girls who were the popular types slapped me in the face and then shoved me back in the trash. When a teacher did finally saw what was going on, she helped me out of trash and told me to get cleaned up. I got cleaned up and just hid for the rest of the day instead of going back to class. When the school bell rang, I bolted for the door hoping to avoid those who put me through hell. I was ten feet from the door when the teacher who found me in the garbage stopped me before I could run to safety. She gave me my uniform and tried to talk to me but I just grabbed my uniform and wriggled out of the teacher's grasp and bolted away from the school. When I got home, I realized I was still wearing shoes from school. It didn't really matter because I just took them off and headed to my room avoiding my parents until Mom came in and asked me how school was. I just told her that it was fine and left it at that. Mom was satisfied and left my room after letting me know that dinner would at six o'clock.

All I want is to make friends. But this curse has brought nothing but trouble on me; I hate it! M-maybe things will look better tomorrow. That dream I had last night, I began thinking about it while I was hiding from my classmates. …maybe I should just wait until this person come along. I really wish I could talk to someone who understands me.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't worry Fruba fans; the entries will eventually get to where Kisa finally meets Tohru. Just be patient. Ahem… I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters, so please enjoy and review.

Dear Diary,

The days at school are getting worse. The kids are still picking on me and no one thinks about trying to help me; rather they just join in the teasing even though I know a few of them want to stand up to the popular crowd but they're too afraid. These past three days have been a nightmare. I can't stand it here at school, everyone hates me I just can't find a way to get people to accept me. The only moment of peace I got was during break when I hid myself and I began hearing a voice inside my head calling out to me. I closed my eyes and fell into some sort of trance. As I fell into this trance, my body fell gently to the ground and some barrier was formed around my body. In this trance, I'm in forest with playful little tiger cubs and even a few adolescent tigers that are playing with as well. As we play, a being comes from the stars and gracefully lands in front of me and the tigers I was playing with. The tigers then back away from the being and bow their heads in reverence to the being.

"Behold our great mother, the Celestial Mother Tigress," the tigers said as they lowered their heads and didn't bother to look at the being.

I didn't know what to do, but something inside of me told that I should follow the other tigers' example and bow before the being as well. The being turned into her true form as an aqua blue tigress with sapphire blue stripes and eyes that glowed like emeralds.

"Rise, my child," the tigress said to me as I was hesitant to stand up. A white tiger cub came close to me and urged me to move closer. I nervously got closer while the white tiger cub stayed close as he could without getting close and anger the being. The cub gave me a slight nod as I slowly approached the being.

"W-who are you?" I asked the being nervously.

"You don't know your own mother?" the being calmly asked me.

"I already have a mother," I answered the being.

"Ryoka Sohma, yes I know," said the being. "She is the human who brought you into this world. But you are my child because you have tiger DNA in your body."

"Well I'm possessed by the tiger of the Chinese Zodiac," I stammered in front of the being.

"You are right but my daughter was forced to make that agreement of permanence with that being in China," explained the being.

"Eh, you mean your daughter's spirit is within me?" I asked being called Akitsuka.

"Yes, that is correct," answered Akitsuka. "But you are one of two humans whom my daughters have chosen to take as a human form. But you would've transformed into a humanoid tiger had that Cetra not put that seal on your arm, hidden from the sight of others." I pulled my left sleeve and noticed the Chinese symbol of the tiger on my arm. It startled me because I never noticed it until now.

"How did that get there?" I asked confused and wanting to return to my life.

"All in good time my child," answered Akitsuka as she touched me with her paw and breathed on me. "It is time to awaken the tigress within you. With the tigress within you awoken, you will be able to use your abilities as a tigress without transforming. In a sense I am awakening your animal instincts.

"Your sister shall find you when you are in danger," finished Akitsuka… no I mean Lady Akitsuka. She then left and the forest disappeared with all of the tigers that were in it. I then woke up from my trance and noticed that my arm was glowing as the seal that was placed on me revealed itself and I quickly covered it up before someone noticed it. As I covered up the seal on my arm, I heard the other kids coming to find me and hurt me. It was surprising to me that I could hear them coming from a distance. I decided to use my animal instincts and avoided them until class started. My classmates were surprised that got to the classroom before they spotted me. In my mind I gave them a smirk when they weren't looking at me. After school let out, I quickly darted out of the classroom forgetting about my duties in the classroom. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care about them… if those boys were going to lie in wait and ambush me when I left the classroom, then it was worth forgetting to sweep the classroom. [Yawn] Well good night for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Please comment and leave reviews

Dear Diary,

Things are getting worse for me at school. I HATE IT! I REALLY HATE IT! Why won't anybody accept me? The teachers won't do anything even though I tell them that the other kids are picking on me. I wonder if the teachers hate me too. They must hate me like my classmates… no I wouldn't call them my classmates. I prefer to call them monsters because they constantly attack me. The guys attack me because I don't fit their standards of what a pretty girl should look like and because I'm different from them. The popular girls attack me because my hair and eye color aren't normal like everyone else. They grab me by my arms and restrain me in order to punch me and give me pointers on being acceptable. They do more than punch me; they also slap me and kick me. At one time, my tigress strength got me out of their grasp after they punched and slapped me, I got away and hid for the rest of the day and forgot about going to class. Besides hating school, I hate having to lie to my parents and to Haru-chan. He usually comes over to my house because he's been feeling down in the dumps. Apparently, Akito-san found out that both of them were dating each other and hurt Isuzu-neechan by throwing her out of his window. Hiro-chan told me the truth; we were all told that Isuzu-neechan fell out of the window by accident. I don't really understand Akito-san and he wants to hurt others when they find love and comfort with each other. Haru-chan and Isuzu-neechan looked really happy together and I thought that they were going to stay that way. Akito-san destroyed Hatori-oji's relationship with his assistant Kana-chan. [Sniff] Why won't Akito-san just leave us alone and let us live our lives without having to face his wrath. Just yesterday, our estate had a problem with intruders trying to attack us. But the intruders were dealt by three other intruders who were around Yuki-kun's age. …Well I thought one of them was Yuki-kun's age. Once the black intruders were killed, the other three intruders were taken to Akito-san and after a brief conversation. Akito-san hired them on as a private security team, considering they were ninjas. But one of the ninjas I recognized as the Rouge Princess, Neyla Kaiou. She happily told us who she was and Akito seemed glad to have her working for him. Something within me said that this Neyla Kaiou was the person Lady Akitsuka told me about. Maybe my luck will finally turn. She seems real friendly and accepts me as a person. It makes me feel really happy to know I have a friend. Well good night for now, my roommate and I need to sleep.


End file.
